the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Movie Reviews - Nr. 1 - The Damned, Drumline: A New Beat, The Fault in Our Stars, Aaliyah
Hey, guys! Today I'm gonna talk about a few certain movies I watched this year that really caught my eye, the movies I think I should write short summaries to. I'm feeling quite tired, am typing while in a hurry. But I hope you will enjoy reading it anyways! Tonight's topics: "Drumline: A New Beat"; "Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B"; "The Fault In Our Stars"; "The Damned". Let's start! 'Drumline: A New Beat' ' '''A movie that stars our very well known Alexandra Shipp , which tells a story about a teenage grad Dani, who defies her parents in order to join A&T and become the first female section leader on the line. Meanwhile trying to follow her dreams, Dani faces some tough decisions and normally, doesn't get along with everyone. Not ever being in a marching band before, I can't really rate the marching in this movie. But I think the hate the movie got is unfair. They got only 2 weeks to practice, after all. But I'm not here to talk about the controversy, I'm here to talk about the movie its' self. This television VH1 original movie caught my eye from the very start. Full of surprises, jokes, as well as tears and sadness, Drumline caught my eye from the very start to the very end. Either it's because one of my favorite actresses Alexandra Shipp has been the lead in it, or it's just because the movie its' self, I found amazing and really entertaining. Very close from being perfect, but with a few problems as well. Mainly with the script because there were some conversations that people didn't really understand, as well as missing lines and all. The crew needed to work on production of the movie just a little bit more. There were some questions that were un-answered, like, did Dani become the section leader or did Jack and Tasha become a couple. These kind of questions kept everyone guessing, hoping for a sequel sometime, hopefully earlier than in 12 years. (Because ''Drumline: A New Beat came out 12 years after Drumline) If you love drama, love triangles, music, drumming, and comedy, I'd definetly recommend you this movie. Acting: (3/3) Storyline: (2.5/3) Character Developments: (2.5/3) Production Quality: (0.5/1) Rating: 8.5 Stars: Alexandra Shipp, Jordan Calloway, LeToya Luckett, Nick Cannon, Jasmine Burke, Leonard Roberts. 'Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B' A biopic about a late R&B legend Aaliyah Haughton. A movie, also known as the brand new internet sensation, with millions of viewers surrounding it during the world premiere. A movie, also known as dissapointment by many critics as well as Aaliyah fans. But, let's put the fact that the family wasn't involved in this project aside for now, and focus on what I think. Personally, the only reason I watched this is because Alexandra is a part of it. I'm gonna be 100% honest right now. Alexandra fully nailed it with her acting in this film. The film its' self - not so much. Not one of the people who will only talk about how the family wasn't involved and how they disrespected Aaliyah's legacy, because I'm really not here to talk about the controversy, I'm here to tell my opinion about the movie. Now, as much as I expected this movie to be something good, I gotta admit, I got quite disappointed when I first watched it. Of course, Alexandra hasn't got anything to do with the production, and I'm not going to blame her for taking the role. She did what she had to do perfectly. The script was blank and the scenes ran by too fast. Basically, the biggest parts of the movie were how Aaliyah married R. Kelly when she was 15 and how she became a singer in the first place. There weren't many scenes that made you feel emotional about Aaliyah's passing, the movie didn't really make you love Aaliyah. You know what I mean? Talking about how the didn't make it affective to the fans who were watching it. There weren't any scenes that would show what a beautiful person the late singer Aaliyah was, it basically only told the most important parts of her life, more to the point, rumours. It didn't go any deeper, like, what kind of person she was and all. The ending was the worst, she just sat in the car and the camera slided to the sky, with a little note to the viewers about Aaliyah dying in a plane crash. Just saying, the movie could've been handled way much better if Lifetime worked hard on it or at least invited the family to help them. I think the movie should never been made, but, as I said, if you think I'm not a true Alexandra fan for saying this, I'm rating the movie, not her acting, nor singing, nor blaming her for taking the role. She did her job perfectly, unlikely the production. So, shall I say my rating? Acting: (3/3) Storyline: (1/3) Character Developments: (2/3) Production Quality: (0/1) Rating: 6 (Just sayin'...) Stars: Alexandra Shipp, Elise Neal, Cle Bennett, Christopher Jacot, Lyriq Bent, Rachael Crawford. 'The Fault in Our Stars' Not really a fan of romantic movies, but this is a movie which you should definetly give a shot to. A story followed by a book that I haven't actually read, but hey, speaking of the movie, here's a short summary. Two teens, both who have different cancer conditions, fall in love after meeting at a cancer support group. The movie that has that magic, which made millions of people cry in the ending, and yes, I'm not exaggerating, millions. You probably already heard of it since it became such a huge hit all around the world in just a few months. It's not exactly a new movie, been released in Summer, but it's yet not too late to talk about it. I've only got a chance to watch this movie few days ago by a recommendation of a few of my friends, as well as my brother, and I'm glad they all suggested me to watch this movie. Such an inspirational film with a very positive message in the ending, I honestly think everyone should watch, even if you're not a huge fan of romantic stories, like me. I don't think there's much to discuss about, since I have already told what I wanted to tell, this movie is perfect. So here's my full rating. Acting: (3/3) Storyline: (3/3) Character Developments: (3/3) Production Quality: (1/1) Rating: 10 Stars: Shailene Woodley, Ansel Elgort, Nat Wolff, Laura Den, Sam Trammell, Willem Dafoe, Lotte Verbeek. 'The Damned: Heaven, Help Us' The last, but not the worst, 2014's most watched horror movie, originally titled "Gallows Hill", starring the one & only Nathalia Ramos, best known as Nina Martin. Oh My God. Here we go. A story followed by a family who get into a car accident during a massive storm, leading them all to a haunted house on a hill which was a hotel years ago. From weird noises coming from the cellar, to them unlocking an ancient evil who knows all of their secrets, which will posess your body after being killed. Released this summer, one of the most biggest ammount of money gaining on iTunes horror movie this year. I wouldn't say it's the best horror movie ever, as I only jumped 1 or 2 times while watching it. It's not one of those movies surrounded by darkness, big part of the entire movie happens in day light. It's more of a thriller than horror, but I gotta admit, I enjoyed watching it. The acting was kind of brilliant in many ways, as well as the storyline. The movie isn't too scary so, I think many age groups can watch it, counting from 13. There were a few parts when I jumped and quietly gasped, but, shh, don't tell anyone. ;) What I would've changed in this movie is I would make less blood in it and more shocking moments, talking about something that would really crack you out. I recommend to watch this if you like action packed thriller movies with a little bit of horror and suspense in it. The reviews by critics were positive, but there were a few negative as well. But that's the way it is with any movie, right? So, after my short discussion, here you go, my rating. :) Acting: (3/3) Storyline: (3/3) Character Developments: (3/3) Production Quality: (1/1) Rating: 10 Without a doubt, this movie overall is an amazing work, especially the casting was perfect and the storyline was overwhelming and intense. Stars: Peter Facinelli, Sophia Miles, Nathalia Ramos, Carolina Guerra, Sebastian Martinez, Gustavo Angarita. Coming Soon: "Outlaw", "The Girl In The Book", "Wildflower", "Straight Outta Compton", "Killing Daddy", "X-Men: Apocalypse" I really hope you enjoyed reading this blog. More reviews coming in 2015, hopefully sooner! I would've reviews Killing Daddy tonight, but I think I should review it in another Movie Reviews blog, in case I will be running out of movies to review since the ones I'm planning to write about are coming later in 2015... Anyway, thanks for reading! Watched any of the movies below? Tell me what you think about them! Category:Blog posts